


Marry Me She Said

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Series: Mother May I Verse [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of the Mother May I verse.</p>
<p>Natasha and Melinda have decided to get married, and finally the day has come.</p>
<p>Can be read as a one shot with the understanding that Skye was deaged and Melinda took care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me She Said

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for Melinda's wedding dress: http://dresseslux.com/wedding-dress-uk/
> 
> Inspiration for Natasha's wedding dress: http://img1.etsystatic.com/023/0/7934242/il_340x270.500735517_ckou.jpg

_My wedding is national news_. Natasha had texted Melinda with three news links attached. As Melinda scrolled through them she sighed. Everyone assumed Natasha and Clint were getting married, so of course someone had hacked all the hotel databases in New York to find out when their wedding would be, so now it was going to be a media circus.

_Can Pepper fix this? I am not above being her personal cook for the next month if she needs incentive._ Melinda quickly texted back before pulling on her aviators and heading to the cockpit. She wanted the solitude and distraction of flying now.

_I’ll ask her when we spar tonight._ Was the short answer, but Melinda knew that ultimately their wedding in a month was going to be a three ring circus. It was almost amazing that they managed to keep it under wraps for almost a year.

With that Natasha tossed her phone on the bed and looked at the wedding dress she had bought with Pepper last week, while mentally kicking herself for being so careless about wearing her matching ruby engagement ring. She was going to make an honest woman out of Melinda, or Melinda was going to make an honest woman out of her, they hadn’t really decided yet, and for the first time since her first sparring round with Melinda, she felt butterflies dancing in her stomach.

A light knock on her bed frame doorway shook her out of her musings. “Second thoughts?” Clint asked from the doorway. “You could always marry me if you are.”

“I’d marry Maria or Pepper first smart ass. Hell, Victoria and her stuffy ass self is higher on the list than you.” Natasha answered.

“Like you could get Pepper away from Tony.”

“A well placed knife or a drop of poison in something Melinda cooked would do the trick.”

“God, remind me never to piss you off.” Clint said with a shudder.

“Besides, when Tony can’t be bothered with Pepper’s emotional needs she always ends up sandwiched between me and Melinda anyway.”

“Hot!”

“Perv!” Natasha yelled grabbing the book on her nightstand and flinging it at his head.

“Missed!” He cheered victoriously only to be struck with a hard wooden box.

“Don’t you open that, I will kill you.” Natasha threated.

“And if I do, what am I going to find?”

“You would need a heavy dose of bleach to brain.”

“Oh come on, that’s not fair, throwing a box of sex toys at me!”

Natasha smirked victoriously as she caught the box when he threw it back at her. “Speaking of Pepper though, have you seen her?”

“She was burning pretty hot when I saw her on the shared floor, muttering something about Tony being a stupidly obnoxious pig headed man. If I had to guess she is giving Cap’s punching bags the what to and how come.”

“Yum, she’s going to be feisty tonight.”

“Does your soon to be wife know you say yum when thinking about getting in the ring with another woman that isn’t her?”

“She practically drools when Maria will go a few rounds with her. I’m calling it even.” Natasha said with a huff, stripping off her t-shirt, leaving her in a sports bra and yoga pants. “Off my floor now.” She said, pushing Clint to the elevator with her so she could go find Pepper.

Fifteen minutes later she found the woman running on a treadmill at a pace that only Steve used to be able to do before Tony had balanced out the extremis virus in her.

“What did he do?” Natasha asked, her voice raised a bit over the sound of Pepper’s feet hitting the treadmill over and over, as she sat down on one of the wall benches.

“I’m not talking about it. Because if I talk about it, I am going to burn this whole god damned tower down.” Pepper ground out between harsh breaths.

“Who did he mess around with?”

Pepper almost chuckled. “You going to kill them for me? I don’t think Melinda wants to bail her soon to be wife out of jail before your wedding.”

“The league of bad ass ladies has to stick together. We could be our own set of avengers you know. Jane could totally do the sciencing with Jemma, Skye has that computer nerdy thing down, give her a month in the lab and Iron Woman will be born. You are totally the female Captain America now, Melinda can totally take Clint’s job. I’m sure I could convince Maria to join us, being all super bad ass and shit. And me of course.”

“Oh that is so not a fleeting thought.” Pepper said, turning the treadmill off.

“Seriously Pep, what did he do? You were running a three minute mile there.”

“It’s stupid. He wants to try an open relationship. Which fine whatever, that doesn’t piss me off. It’s Tony, if it moves he is at least remotely interested in trying to stick his dick in it. But then he made this stupid comment about how it would go both ways and I could finally jump in bed with you and Melinda and not feel guilty. God he is infuriating!” Pepper explained, her voice escalating till she was shouting at the end and a soft glow was starting under her skin that had nothing to do with running a three minute mile for god knows how long.

“Why are you so mad about it? You said it yourself, it’s Tony. He probably has that particular fantasy tucked so far into his spank bank regardless, right up there with me and Melinda on our own. Speaking of Mel though, she wanted to know if you could damage control the media circus that is going to be our wedding, she’s throwing in her cooking services as a bribe.”

“I’ll see what I can do but even my super powers have limits.” After a moment she shrugged going back to their other conversation. “It’s too close to the truth. Living in this damn tower is slowly eroding my morals to Tony’s level and I hate it.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Stop playing stupid. You know what it means.”

“I don’t.” Natasha insisted, although she had a pretty good idea.

“You weren’t trying to seduce Tony back then, you were trying to seduce me. Then you introduced me to Melinda when I got to be privy to who you really were. It was so weird to meet Phil’s ex as your girlfriend, when I was lusting after you and going on dates with Phil. And Tony makes everything complicated by insisting that it’s not, that if I want to sleep with you and Melinda I just should!”

Natasha inhaled sharply, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. “You’re right, I was seducing you, right up until Phil got all weird and possessive and told me to back the fuck off or he would tell Melinda and I would learn that the story about him killing someone with a sack of flour wasn’t a rumor.”

“Oh no, he didn’t.” Pepper groaned, hiding her face in her hands while she sat down beside Natasha.

“He did. It would have been cute if I hadn’t be terrified.” Natasha admitted trying to lighten the mood. “If you really want to do that though Pepper, give us a few months to settle into being married and I will bring it up to her.”

Pepper tilted her face in her hands, just peeking at Natasha through her hands. “You don’t think I am awful?”

“No.” Natasha answered, patting Pepper’s back gently before standing up. “Now get up, I think I at least owe you an ass kicking for making me worry about nothing.”

Pepper grinned standing up and following Natasha to the boxing ring.

* * *

 

Pepper really had tried to redirect the media circus, but as Melinda walked through the front doors of the hotel a month later see saw just how futile the effort had been. At least Phil giving Pepper a kiss on the cheek had distracted them enough that Melinda managed to get in without anyone realizing the dress in the dress bag she was carrying was a wedding dress.

But now standing in Skye and Jemma’s room, staring at the dress she felt like she was going to be sick.

“Mom?” Skye asked and she closed the door behind her.

“I’m scared.” Melinda answered the unasked question.

“Why? You and Tasha are meant to go the distance.”

“Maybe I’m supposed to be nervous?” Melinda asked, still staring at the dress. They had decided to go untraditional and all she knew about Natasha’s dress was that she had it dyed black. Her own dress had been dyed midnight blue and was fairly plain. The one shoulder dress was modeled after a roman toga, a beaded false belt sat high on it to give the impression of an empire waist on the folded fabric.

“You’re going to look amazing. Jemma won’t let you out of here if you don’t. I have to help mama though, Pepper tried to stumble through some explanation about how it would be better if I did it, but I think really she has a bit of a crush on mama and would feel bad about seeing her almost naked on her wedding day.” Skye explained, pulling Melinda into a tight hug. “You deserve to be happy mom. So be happy today. Feel like the princess part of the super spy ninja princess you are.”

Melinda smiled, trying to keep the tears from sneaking out as she hugged Skye tightly. “Stop making me cry!” She said laughing.

“Alright, I’m going now. A.C. is walking you down the aisle right? And Clint is walking Natasha down?”

Melinda nodded to both. “I don’t think Phil will ever admit it, but he has a stupidly obvious crush on Clint.”

“Are you and mama playing matchmaker at your own wedding?” Skye asked, fake scandalization clear in her voice.

“You know me, Skye. The highlight of efficiency. If I can get Phil and him together that means me and ‘Tasha don’t have to worry about the two of them doing something stupid like professing their love for us.”

“Uh-hu, this is totally selfish. I’m not buying that for a second.” Skye said, placing a kiss on Melinda’s cheek before ducking out to go find Natasha.

Jemma slipped into the room right after she left, leaving Melinda to believe she had been waiting in the hallway.

“Time to make you into a princess.” Jemma said, with a smile as she put the large duffle bag down on the bed. Pulling it open she pulled out a curling iron and a metal case, shoving them into Melinda’s hands. “Into the bathroom with these.”

Two hours later and an argument about how Melinda knew how to do her own make-up, only to prove Jemma’s point that she did not, Melinda’s hair was curled into loose ringlets and her make-up was done to Jemma’s perfection.

“Alright, we have an hour to get you into your dress and down stairs.” Jemma said, taking the dress of its hanger and carefully bunching it up to help slide it over Melinda’s head. “What are you waiting for? Out of the t-shirt and yoga pants!”

Melinda made quick work of both, which left her standing in a black sports bra and matching boy shorts.

“Really Melinda? Really? Don’t you own anything other than black sports bras and boy shorts? You are supposed to be sexy under the wedding dress for your bride.” Jemma rapid fired, her accent becoming thicker with exasperation.

“Well this is what I have!” Melinda yelled back at her.

“Okay. Okay. We can fix this.” Jemma said, hanging the dress back up for the time being. “Don’t go anywhere. You and Pepper are built similarly, I’ll go see if I can steal something from her.”

Before Melinda could protest, Jemma slipped out of the room. Jemma and Skye had pointed out to her that she was going to need another bra when they went with her to get the dress, but Melinda had put it off, and put it off, until she simply ran out of time to do anything about it.

A few minutes later, Jemma returned, a bright smile on her face. “Pepper figured you wouldn’t have brought anything and took the liberty of buying you a few things last week.” Jemma explained putting the bag from some high end boutique that Melinda wouldn’t have ever went to on her own, on the bed.

Melinda watched in something akin to fascination as Jemma removed tags and started shifting straps around on the lacey baby blue bra until there was only one strap on it and it wasn’t attached in the back.

“Put this on, I’ll fix the strap once it’s on you.” Jemma instructed, throwing the silk and lace bra at Melinda, before turning around to face the bed and dig through the bag again, while giving Melinda her privacy.

“Okay.” Melinda said after a moment.

Jemma turned around, quickly sliding behind Melinda to hook the strap diagonally over her back. “There we go. Panties and garter belt now.” Jemma said, grabbing the mentioned items from the bed and handing them to Melinda.

They cut it close when Jemma finally helped Melinda slip the dress on, but it was totally worth it when Melinda met Phil outside of the ballroom.

“Mel…” Phil breathed out, standing in his typical suit. “You look stunning.”

“Have you seen ‘Tasha?” She asked as Jemma kissed her cheek and went to take her spot inside beside Skye.

“You’re going to die when you see her, Mel.” Phil promised, sliding his arm through hers while they waited for the music to start.

“I’m nervous, Phil.” Melinda admitted after a moment.

“Thank god. I was starting to think you were a robot, all those steel emotions.”

“Thanks Phil.” She deadpanned back.

Staring at the door she was going to walk through, Melinda tried her best not to tap her foot. One of the benefits of getting married in the hotel was that they could split the room with two openings and they could both walk down the aisles at the same time.

And then the music started and Phil opened the door with his free hand and they started walking. When the finally reached the alter, Melinda turned to look at Natasha. And she was gorgeous.

Fiery red ringlets were pinned up on her head, leaving her neck exposed to show off the necklace that was sitting on it, a black widow spider sitting right above the top of her breasts. The dress was strapless and the bead work was a deep scarlet red where it traveled around the corset top, being set off by the black the rest of the dress had been dyed, before flowing into a silky skirt that was layered at all different lengths.

“Oh, ‘Tasha.” Melinda sighed, just barely remembering not to put her hand on her lips.

“Not looking bad yourself, Mel.” Natasha responded, slipping her hands into Melinda’s.

Once rings were slid onto fingers and a passionate kiss exchanged, with cat calls from Tony of course, the two women turned to their friends, bright smiles plastered on their face.

“Well Mrs. Romanov-May, should we go celebrate?” Melinda asked.

“I think we shall Mrs. Romanov-May.” Natasha responded, as they made their way out of the hall.

* * *

 

_The Black Widow Marries A Woman. What does this mean for The Avengers? Who is this mystery woman?_

Natasha rolled her eyes, putting the newspaper down to watch Melinda cooking, a long t-shirt the only thing she was wearing.

“Can you believe this crap?” Natasha asked.

“Hmm?”

“The headlines.”

Melinda shrugged. “Will pancakes make you forget long enough that you can stop being angry and we can go back to bed and continue to celebrate?”

“Mhmm, yes I think they will.”

“Good.” Melinda said with a smile, putting a plate down on the breakfast bar and sitting on Natasha’s lap.


End file.
